earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Vylaela
Characters * Vylaela * Felix Faust Location * Oblivion Bar, Gotham City, NJ * August 23rd 2014, 0119 Local Time VOX Archive * Vylaela: footsteps Mind if I sit here? * Felix Faust: chuckle Vylaela... What drags your shapely, speckled ass out of hell? * Vylaela: glass slides across table, scoff is that flattery, Felix? sniff Ooo... Black n'Black? May I? * Felix Faust: scoff Go ahead. Help yourself... * Vylaela: slurp, satisfied sigh, glass clanks on table Anyway, now about my ass. You know I'm in a steady relationship now. What would my master say if she heard of such talk of my perfect ass? * Felix Faust: No doubt she would encourage you to act upon that... chuckle So that you may report on all my dark secrets. * Vylaela: Mm... slurp You're not wrong. So... sigh So shall we retire to your library, Felix? * Felix Faust: chuckle Please, As tempting as that is, I am wise enough to know that would be a mistake. * Vylaela: giggle But some mistakes are worth making... * Felix Faust: chuckle No doubt... No doubt. But I shall rely upon my memories of our last encounter to see me through until my ice cold shower later tonight... * Vylaela: silence: 7 seconds, sigh Very well. Suit yourself... That is not the reason I am here. * Felix Faust: chuckle I figured as much. It would not be like my dear Re- * Vylaela: Uh-uh... Felix... No real names. You know the deal. You would not like me giving out yours in the middle of the Oblivion Bar, what with all these eavesdropping sorcerers out and about, would you? * Felix Faust: chuckle Of course. No harm meant. A slip of the tongue. As I meant to say, the great sorceress of the seas would not send you here to seduce me, not when she could just as easily do it herself. * Vylaela: slurp how astute of you, Felix... No. I am here on a matter of acquisition. * Felix Faust: Then you have come to the right peddler. Tell me, Vylaela, what is it that the mistress of the mask seeks? * Vylaela: striking table, flesh and paper sliding across table This contains all the details you need. * Felix Faust: Oh, most interesting... crinkle This will not be an easy feat. * Vylaela: If you're not up for the task, I can go to see Papa Midnite- * Felix Faust: No... This is quite doable and the price is generous. Who is the target? * Vylaela: The Shame of Senael. * Felix Faust: That makes some matters easier... and complicates a few others. You'll need to create a unique ritual. That will take the most time, but I can do those preparations myself. I can find a few of these other ingredients myself, but I am certain there will be need for the Cadre to do some legwork. Nothing too challenging, though. * Vylaela: This is all good, Felix... You will have whatever you need... but now I need to make a special request. I need a secondary incantation worked into the ritual. I'll also need it specifically obfuscated from detection. Doable? * Felix Faust: A secondary incantation? My, my... Vylaela, what are you up to precisely? * Vylaela: giggle I will make it worth your while, Felix... sigh No strings attached. I give you my word... you in? Trivia and Notes * One of the ingredients for the ritual was collected in Oracle Files: The Thaumaturgist. * Max MacKay was resurrected in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 2. Links and References * Oracle Files: Vylaela Category:Oracle Files Category:Vylaela/Appearances Category:Felix Faust/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline Category:Oblivion Bar/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances